Womanizer Retsu Yachuri Unohana
by Chizuru Asakura
Summary: Stories about the romance life of Unohana, her sexual past and her relationship with Isane Kotetsu. Tales of true love, true lust, cheating and violence at times. Warnings, Futa, yuri, incest, harem and more. Crossover with other anime and manga, games, movies and books.
1. Old Habits

**Hello readers this is Chizuru Asakura with a new story.**

 **This will be a crossover with the main anime being Bleach since the main character is from bleach and is about her sexual escapades with women in the present and past. Will include Ocs and females from franchises from anime, cartoons, games and even movies.**

 **WARNING: This story will contain sexual elements such as futanari, yuri, cheating, cuckquean, cuckolding, gangbang, roleplay, furry, netorare, incest, Harem and more.**

 **By the way in the flashback Yachiru is Retsu Unohana since that was her name before and I'd like to clarify that Yachiru was not a good person, she getting what she wants by questionable means is not out of character. THis will happen more than once**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Old Habits**

 **Squad 4 HQ**

Retsu Unohnana was siting at her desk doing paper work, medical reports, details from Hollow hunting missions, complaints from the staff and other sorts of work. It was actually a serene day, nothing out of the ordinary had happened and it didn't seem like anything would.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." responded Unohana as instinct.

The door opened revealing Isane Kotetsu, she walks inside feeling nervous and anxious with stacks of papers in her hands pressed against her bosom. She walked in front of Unohana's desk and addressed her, but her face was red as a rose and she was swearing in nervousness.

"C-Captain Unohana, I-I have the medical reports that you requested right here." said Isane, in a nervous tone.

"Thank you Isane" she hands her a clipboard," take these to the 6th sanitation squad please." requested Uonaha. She then got back to work

Isane took the clipboard, but she didn't leave the room, she merely admired Retsu's appearance without saying a word. She stared at her womanly face; her perfect cheeks, supple yet modest lips, her snow white skin that wouldn't dare bare a blemish and her long braided jet black hair that lead down to her breasts(the least modest part of her). Her eyes couldn't help but trace down to Retsu's giant pair of breasts that were constrained by her uniform, this only made Isane want to see her naked.

" _She's a goddess, please take me Captain."_ she thought with her legs fidgeting. She felt a warm yearning in her woman hood but she denied it any touch. Retsu noticed this and spoke to Isane.

"Isane, is there something else you want?" asked Unohana. Isane swallowed hard.

"There was someone who came here looking for you, Hanatarou sent her up to you did you speak to her?" asked Isane

"Miss Myami Ito, yes she came up with personal questions and I answered her." said Unohana.

"Oh, did she leave?" asked Isane. Unohana then gave her trademark smile.

"She's actually went to the rest room, could you go check on her for me?" she asked Unohana. Isane nodded though she was confused by the request.

"Yes ma'am." said Isane, she then walks out, unaware that Unohana is watcher ass move as she did.

"Lovely girl." Unohana said to herself.

She then leaned back into her chair and a time in her past she had heard that name.

"Ito."

* * *

 **Thousands of years ago**

 **Slums District**

Blood dried with the sharp smell lingering, corpses fresh and old, poor and well off keeping alive through grey, dark or questionable means and selling what you can to survive. This is was the slums were and more during the first generation of the Gotie 13, these were dangerous and dark times, but there was a woman who thrived on this more than anyone else and no one could stop her; Yachiru Unohana.

She walks the streets with a few members of Squad 11, all of which her fear and respect her down to their bones.

"Where to go today, maybe the brothel?" she asked.

"Were supposed to patrol the area, but it doesn't look like there's anyone to fight." said one of the subordinates respectfully as possible, prepared to die.

Yachiru looked around and saw the dregs of society hiding from her, trembling and pissing themselves at the thought of her approaching her. However she did remember a certain individual living nearby, someone who made the mistake of owing her money.

"Hmm, Yun Ito may have the money he owes me, but hasn't paid me back." she said. She then raises her spiritual pressure making that section of the district shake and tremble.

"Time to go collect my money." she with a hint of boredom.

* * *

Yachiru and her group goes to Yun Ito's residence, they didn't knock and merely opened the door revealing that Yun was trying to pack his clothes and escape out the back of his dingy littler home.

"Yun Ito, where are you going with some of your shit stained clothing." asked Yachiru with her demonic smile.

Yun saw Yachiru and the only thing he could do was try and run away, but her foot is immediately cleaved off by Yachiru's zanpakuro causing him to trip and fall down. He looked and saw the 11th's captain towering over him.

"W-Wait you can't do this!" he begged.

"Ito-san, you owe me money, a substantial amount at that."

She stabs the floor next to his head.

"And to my shock and hurt you are trying to leave, like a neutered dog with its tail between its legs." she uttered.

"Yo-You made me gamble against you and I told you I had nothing, I can't pay back the money I owe at such a price!" he yelled with tears in his eyes. Yachiru then moved her massive blade close to his face.

"How does that change the fact you owe me money?" she asked.

She then looked around at his broken, messy and destitute home.

"Looks like you can't even pay for it with your life." she said.

As she looks around she saw a door to cracked open and a set of eyes looking through it, it immediately closes when she looks at it. Yachiru sheathes her blade and walks over to the door, as she does Yun scrambles to try and stop her but the 11th members present hold him down.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" he yelled.

"Hiding something from me, maybe collateral?" asked Yachiru,

She forces the door open and sees a young woman hiding what seemed to be a closet; she had shoulder length black hair, she wore a dirty set of clothes, she had dirt splotches on her skin and hazel eyes. She looked like an adult, but it was hard to discern in her fear. When Yachiru found her the single thought and feelings of lust boiled inside of her, she was someome who had only few pleasures; fighting, drinking and fucking. As per the fucking portion she would take whatever woman she wanted have them beg for her in the end giving her a reputation, which is what made this meeting's result all the more morbid.

"Hello there." she uttered.

The woman tried to run past Yachiru and escape, but Yachiru grabs her and pulls her in, she wraps her arm around her waist and forces her to stand face to face with her.

"You Yun's woman?" she asked. The woman was scared, but she believed that if she answered and didn't fight back then she and her husband would live.

"Y-Yes, my name is Ami Ito." she said frightened. She looked over at her husband and saw him injured and overpowered and gulped.

"Oh you love him, well I'll let him go and forgive the debt he owes me." said Yachiru, Ami and Yun gasped hearing that, but Yachiru then licks her lips and kisses Ami on the lips lightly.

"If you stay the night with me." said Yachiru.

Yun immediately tried to break free only to fail hearing this. Ami looked over at him and saw that they could both die in this situation, she had no choice. Ami then took her hands and lightly massaged Yachiru's breasts.

"My body is yours for the night." she said regretfully.

"Ami!" Yuno uttered defeated.

Yachiru grins evilly, she caresses Ami's face and looks down at her body. Ami to her surprise felt something big and hard poking her in the abdomen. Yachiru then put her finger on Ami's mouth and trailed down to her breasts

"Such a good woman, such a good wife.." she said.

" _Not for long."_ she thought.

She then walks out of the house with her arm around Ami's waist, her subordinates follow leaving Yun to tend to his own wound.

* * *

 **Unohana manor**

Rather than taking Ami to the 11th squad hq she took her to the manor that she inherited when her father 'died'. It was large withand filled with art, jewels, clothes of the finest silk and more. As Yachiru walks Ami inside she can see the look of shock and awe on her face, though to her this stuff was worth nothing.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Ami then remembers what a monster that Yachiru was and decided not to happy about the situation since she sold herself for the night. She frowns and looks away from Yachiru, but this only caused Yachiru to grin.

As they walked deeper into the house Ami began to notice that women were living here, they were dressed as courtesans in silk kimono's, makeup, some were naked with different shapes and sizes of bodies and maybe even seen a little girl. Not only that but some were naked revealing their beautiful bodies, not only were their normal women here but some of them had cocks and cunts revealing them to be futanari.

"Hello girls." said Yachiru.

When she walked by then they all tried to storm her nearly pushing Ami out of the way. They tried to slip Yachiru out of her clothes and she just stood the letting them, some had desperate and horny looks, some had looks of hunger while drooling and some had genuine looks of love. Ami wondered if she would end like that or return to her husband.

"Are they crazy?" she uttered. Yachiru pulled one of the girls in and gave her a kiss.

"Prepare her bath." she said.

"Bath?!" Ami exclaimed

The women then took Ami away and begna to take her clothes off against her will. As they did several of the girls undressing Yachiru took off her undergarmets revealing her long thick futa cock: it was veiny, was fair skinned like the rest of her body and her balls were large emphasizing the size of her sack. The girls all fought to try and get it in their mouths while some snuck behind while undressing her and began to lick her anal hole and tried to eat her cunt under her testicals.

Yachiru then gave patted each girl on the head like they were dogs, she never treated them the same and some of them like being treated as objects.

"Now now, its not your meal, tonight one more will join you." she uttered in a sinister fashion

* * *

 **Bathhouse**

Ami was in a large tub filled with soapy hot water, it was so foreign to her as she never had baths with clean or even hot water since the slums only ever had cold muck to wash with and Yun never gave her money to go to a bathhouse. As she washed herself she braced for what would happen to her soon, she had heard rumors about Yachiru not only being a horrible killer but a demonic sex fiend with a futanari cock that diminished a horse's and that she was so horrible that she had sex with a woman in public like no one was around.

"I can't stay here." she uttered

"Hello, enjoying your bath Miss Ito?" uttered Yachiru.

Ami looked over and saw Yachiru naked body: her fair snow white skin that seemed to glow, her volomptuous breasts that were bigger than her own head and could smother anyone to death , her long jet black hair that reached down to her plump ass that nearly censored her breasts, her large cock and balls was exposed.

"OH GOD!" Ami yelled.

Yachiru smiled and walked toward the tube.

"Yes, what can I do for you." answered Yachiru back.

Ami felt a little disgust and Yachiru's response , but couldn't stop staring at her body.

" _Her body is sexier than mine and her cock makes Yun's look like a dot."_ she thought.

Yachiru gets into the tub, as she sits down in the hot water her breasts float like buoys and her hair floats in the water appearing like octopus tentacles. Yachiru looked at Ami and saw that she was much cleaner and her hair was even better looking too, just as she had planned.

"You look presentable now, much more fuckable." said Yachiru seductively. She then swims over to Ami who doesn't back away remembering what she promised. When Yachiru got close enough to where her and Ami's breasts were pressed together as if they were kissing.

"Since your here for the night, you will wash me until later." said Yachiru, she then hands Ami a sponge and lays back on the other side of the bath..

Ami swalled hard and took the sponge over to Yachiru, she nervously began the rub the murder's body with the soapy sponge. Ami washes every inch of Yachiru's body, her arms, legs, feet, her armpits and then she got to rubbing things like the crevice of her ass and her breasts. Seeing her body like this made Ami belive that Yachiru was some sort of evil goddess, and it was far to attractive at the moment and Yachiru could tell that Ami thought that about her.

"Any problems child?" asked Yachiru mocking her.

Ami didn't answer and only blushed, she didn't know what do d and just kept washing Yachiru. Then she got to a stand still Yachiru's breasts. She paused looking at them, the giant flesh orbs that could feed a village with their milk, she didn't know what would happen if she touched them.

 _"_ _If I touch them, she's going to take me or will she make me do something to her?"_ she thought.

"I"m waiting." said Yachiru impatiently.

Ami stiffed a littler and slowly began to wash Yachiru's breasts, she did it as gently as possible so not to start trouble. She washed in small circles and something she didn't expect happened, Yachiru began to moan.

"*Moan* Good girl, yes!" she said eager while bitting her lip.

"Oh no." she uttered.

"Now, under my cock, my cunt needs washing." said Yachiru.

Ami then carefully put her hand under water and rummaged aroudn for Yachiru's womanhood, she soon found it and began to slowly rub it with the sponge, when she did Yachiru's body tensed up with pleasure

"YES,GOOD GIRL!" she yelled.

Ami continued, she didn't want to continue but she got just as excited and secretly enjoyed it. As she did she failed to notice that Yachiru's cock was standing high and erect so that it poked out of the water in the tube. Ami soon noticed and panicked, up close and hard was frightening, like looking at the devil's horns.

" _NO, no it can't go inside of me!_ " she thought.

Yachiru noticed that Ami was staring at her erection and smiled.

"Clean it/" ordered Yachiru shedding her easily satisfied persona.

Ami didn't want to do it, she didn't want to look at Yachir's body anymore or touch it, but she didn't have a choice. She slowly tried to put the sponge to Yachiru's shaft, but Yachiru quickly grabs her hand and stops her.

"With your mouth, clean it with your mouth." Yachiru ordered evilly. She slaps the sponge out of Ami's hands.

Ami gurlped, she hadn't even given Yun a blowjob before and now she was about to give one to someone despicable. She fought her hatred mixed with hornieness and brought her face to Yachiru's meat stick.

"Here it goes." she uttered, blushing,.

She began to slowly lick up and down Yachiru's shaft, the taste of bathwater tainted her tongue, but somehow she felt heat from Yachiru's cock and she found enjoyment in this, something she feared.

" _Don't like this, do not like this."_ she thought, she licked more and more soon slobbering all over Yachiru's dick, when she reached the head she licked it int circles and jerk off Yachiru at the same time.

"Oh what skill, do you do that for your husband?" asked Yachiru.

Ami didn't answer, she then put the head of Yachiru's cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around more, but she soon fell to lust putting one of her hands below the water and began fingering herself as she pleasured Yachiru. She then tried to take more of Yachiru's cock in her mouth and only got halfway befroe she gagged.

"Hmmm, your wonderful." said Yachiru as she was standing up with her dick in Ami's mouth much to her surprise. Ami then felt a pair of hands on the back of her head.

"Now clean it with your throat." said Yachiru.

She then shoved her cock deeper down Ami's throat, she shoved her dick in and out of her throat face fucking Ami leaving her defenseless. As this happened Ami's senses began to fry, her tastebueds were infested with the taste of a futanari's cock and wanted nothing else, to her shame she was enjoying this.

" _No no, don't like this!"_ she thought,

She looked up at Yachiru's face as she was being face fucked and was memorized by her eyes, she began to get lost in. them. She felt Yachiru's cock thickening indicationg climax.

" _She's going to cum, now!"_ she thought

"Here's a drink." said Yachiru. She pulled Ami's mouth down to the base of her cock and shot ropes of thick cum down Ami's throat. Ami nearly chokes forcing her to breath through her nose and swallow, her throat feels like fire with the hot liquid seed flowing down.

" _There's so much, she won't let me spit it out!"_ she thought.

As she ejaculated in Ami's throat Yachiru slowly pulled out sliding her cock out of Ami's throat and mouth as she shot jizz into her mouth having Ami' taste it, it filled her mouth up puffing her cheeks like a squirrel. As Ami's mouth was flooded with semen she trned to swallow what was left without choking, but Yachiru stopped her

"Don't swallow, keep it in your mouth and taste it." ordered Yachiru.

" _Really, damn it!"_ she thought desperately.

Ami then kept what sperm filled her mouth, she tasted as she did and to her shock it was actually quite tasty, like a mixture of Honey and Alcohol. Ami swishes it around in her mouth wating for Yachiru to allow her to swallow while enjoying the taste of it.

" _She likes it, I'm told it feels like heaven in your mouth."_ thought Yachiru.

Yachiru then pulled Ami in, she began to kiss her forcing her mouth opened and stuck her tongue inside of a jizz filled moutth and lapped it around with Ami not resisting. Her tongue licked and lapped up her own sperm and was impressed with the taste, she conquered Ami's tongue every time it touched it it wrestled it to her control and Ami b

" _Is this how she kisses, I might- o- ohhh!"_ sh thought , soon climaxing from a kiss afterward. Yachiru broke then kiss and swallowed whatever cum she had taken into her mouth from Ami, she tastes it and swallows it all.

"Hmm, like eating raw mochi." she said.

She then quickly pushed Ami then the edge of the tube and lifts Ami's loewr body up exposing her cunt wet from sex and water log.

"Now for the main event." she stated. She quickly patted Ami's cunt making her stiffen up. She then placed her hard cock on it and slaps it with her meat rod.

"You knew this would happen." said Yachiru with a grin.

" _Oh god!"_ she thought

Yachiru lined her cock up with Ami's pussy and rubbed the entrance with the tip, Ami began to squirm around in response to this while Yachiru was ecstatic over her control over this woman. Ami

" _I'm getting aroused again!"_ she thought.

Yachiru then poked the head of her dick inside of Ami's cunt. Ami's squrmed a little feeling this and she began to blush and want more

"Take it!" yelled Yachiru,

Yachiru then thrusts the entire length of her cock inside of Ami, immediately hitting her womb with no mercy. Ami's body responded even though Yachiru had not even moved yet. Ami bit her lip and prepared for what would happen next, she clenched her vaginal walls arund Yachiru's cock.

"OH you whore, you trying to trap me, well here's what you want!" said Yachiru.

Yachiru then began to thrust her cock in Ami's womb over and over, she slid in and out like a lollipop inside of a woman's mouth, she pitsoned Ami's cunt slapping skin against skin and making waves in the tube. Ami felt nothing but guilty pleasure, her body convulsed and shook with pleasure as she was being fucked by the stronger of the two. On pure lust alone Ami wrapped her legs around Yachuri's waist after a few moments.

"Such a needy bitch!" yelled Yachiru.

She looked down at Ami's face, dazed and hypnotized from sex, her tongue hanging out, her eyes widenning. As She thrusted she could feel whenever Ami tightened more signalling her climax, soon Yachiru leaned in to kiss her as she did before.

After thrust upon thrust of fucking and finally Yachiru's balls tightened signalling that she was going to ejaculate, but when she felt this, insstead she pulled out of Ami's vagina much to the woman's disdain. Yachiru then sat back in the tube and rubbed her cock masturbating.

"W-What happened, what are you doing?" asked Ami depserately.

"Oh this, I"m going to unload in the tub and then send you home." said Yachiru.

"What, b- but you said- what would you pur me through that and not finish!?" asked Ami angrily. Yachiru then grinned.

"Oh, well if you wany it then say so." said Yachiru. Ami was hesitant but that faded quickly.

I want it, shoot your load inside of me!" she yelled. Yachiru was a little shocked to hear this happen so easily, but she didn't complain. She stopped masturbating and patted her cock.

"Climb on Ms. Ito." said Yachiru.

Ami went over to Yachiru and climbed on her, she hovered her cunt over Yachur's diick.

"Rember, if you get pregnant-"

Ami didn't wait for Yachiru to finishe as she slammed herself down on Yachiru's dick impaling herself with her flesh rod.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed in pleasure from her dangerous act, but it paid off. The moment she did so Yachuru flooded her seed inside of Ami's womb. Ami wanted more, she bounced up and down on Yachir's cock ruding her like a beast while Yachiru just laid back.

"Easy, every time." said Yachiru.

Ami rode Yachiru while she was filled to the brim until she stopped exhausted from her actions. She was limp and could not move. Yachiru pulled hesfel out of Ami and shook her head disappointed.

"Most last longer, oh well." she uttered. She picked Ami up and took her out of the tub and to the bed room placing her on a bed.

As Ami laid still conscious of what she did and wondered if she was glad that it was over. However she didn't want to go home, it was like she was given a taste of a new drug and that was all that was on her mind. Yun would only be a flicker in her thoughts from now on.

"Comeback in secret if its to satisfy yourself if you want makes no difference to me." said Yachiru as she left the room, when the door opened another woman was wairing naked like Ami was and left to another room with Yachiru. WHen Yachiru left Ami had already accepted her offer.

* * *

 **Squad 4 (Present)**

Unohana snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something biting on her cock. She looked under her desk and saw a yoing woman with black messy hair similar to the Ami Ito from so long ago.

"What did I say about bitting Aimi?" asked Unohana. Aimi took Retus's cock out of her mouth and began to lick where she bit Unohana.

"Good girl, as long as you learn." said Unohana.

"Yes ma'am, I mean great grandma." said Aimi, as she licked Retsu's cock.

"Remember now, I'll give the money I promised yoru family." said Unohana.

"What about that girl, did she know I was down here?" asked Aimi. Unohana grinned similiarly to how she did in the past.

"Oh I'm positive." said Unohana.

"Will she get you in trouble?" asked Aimi

"Oh Isane and I have a special relationship compared to what I've had in the past." said Unohana.

Aimi continued to suck and lick Retsu's cock trying to get her to climax.

Meanwhile Isane was in the resting room aware of what Unohana was doing, she had her hand down her uniform fingering her womanhood inching closer to climax. She had been cast ouf of her captain's offce so a young girl could pleasure her as she wanted to and Isane felt no shame or hate toward it.

"Captain." she whispered as she masturbated.

This was the relationship between captain and Lieutenant of Squad 4, one of lust and control. If there was any love, it was not visable by the naked eye

* * *

 **Wanted to do this for a while.**

 **Reveiw and if you hate the story so far tell me how to make it better.**

 **Farewell.**


	2. Lessons and Lust(Rukia Kuchiki)

**Here's a new chapter of Womanizer Retsu Yachiru Unohana.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Sorry for taking so long I was helping Moka Mcdowell with a chapter**

 **Please wait patiently for updates for my other stories.**

* * *

 **Lessons and Lust(Rukia Kuchiki)**

 **Squad 13**

Rukiawas sitting in the shinigami mess hall with Kiyone and Sentaro eating, ordinarily she would eat with Renji, Hinamori, Rangiku or anyone else due to Kiyone and Sentaro's constant arguments with each other. Even now Kiyone was stealing Sentaro's daikon radish from his plate.

"Oi give that back!" he yelled. Kiyoned pretended to give them back but quickly shoved all of them into her mouth and began chewing on them.

"You bitch!" he said trying to get them to spit them out. Kiyone swallows then and punches Sentaro in the nose.

"Too bad all gone." said Kiyone with a smile.

"What gave you the right to steal my food?" asked Sentaro.

"I don't know, maybe when you stoll my rice balls the last time we ate together!" said Kiyone annoyed.

As the two argued Rukia was a little annoyed by their antics, she had a reason for eating with them and this was making it impossible for her to get a word in edgewise. She sighed seeing this and spoke up.

"Kyone, Sentaro." she said.

Kiyone stopped trying to bite Sentaro and Sentaro in turn let go of Kiyone's hair and settled down.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"Its fine, but I actually wanted to ask you something?" asked Rukia.

Kiyone and Sentaro look at each other and then look Rukia.

"Whats it about?" asked Sentaro.

"I wasn't wondering if you two could teach me some medical techniques." said Rukia. Kiyone and Sentaro wore wide eyes and mouths a gap and Rukia's suggestions.

"Wait, what makes you want to learn that?" asked Kiyone.

"I just want to be prepared in case something happens, its best to have as much skills as possible." said Rukia with confidence. She smiles a little and gestures to her fellow shinigami

"You both take care of Captain Ukitake daily, I thought you'd be able to give me some beginner lessons." said Rukia. Kiyone blushes and smiles while Sentaro was a bit unsure about teaching anyone.

"Huh, you want to learn from-"

Kiyone pushes Sentaro out of his seat casuing Rukia to look down at him concerned. Kiyone takes Rukia's hand and makes her face her.

"I'd love to teach you, why didn't you ask earlier?!" asked Kiyone happily. Rukia was comfortable with her friend's exuberance

"Thank you, but I think its best if you both cou-"

"We can get started right away, it'll be so much fun!" said Kiyone interrupting Rukia.

" _She's not listening."_ thought Rukia

Sentarou got up and put his hands over Kiyone's mouth, shutting her up. Rukia quietly thank him for it.

"Rukia listen, me and Kiyone know some stuff, but most of it pertains to Captain Ukitake, if you want to learn some actual healing Kaido then ask someone at Squad 4." said Sentaro.

"I thought this would be more convenient for everyone, we work in the same squad and I didn't want to bother anyone over there while they worked." said Rukia

Kiyoned then bit Sentaro's hands forcing him to let go, she then stuffed his mouth full of her and his food making him unable to talk.

"You can ask my sister or even Captain Unohana, they won't mind." said Kiyone.

"I would, but their more than likely bu-"

"Its fine, my sister doesn't really do anything outside of work anyway." said Kiyone insensitively. Rukia was a bit unsure, but she did have a desire to learn and Unohana and Isane would be wonderful teachers.

"Okay, I'll go talk to them, just to learn a few the lunch table to go tow things." said Rukia.

She then left the table and soon retreated from the mess hall and toward Squad 4.

* * *

 **Squad 4 HQ**

 **Retsu's office**

Retsu was sitting at her desk drinking tea, she wasn't doing anything in particular, she had a plate of small cakes, on her desk, and a small remote with two buttons(one with red, one blue) next to the plate of cakes. As she was drinking her tea her mind was on two separate things; the duties that she would need to due as a Squad 4 member and possibly visiting the brothel that she kept her women for many years. Her cock and womanhood were hungry for activity, to use someone. She put down her tea.

"Such and uneventful day, but I shouldn't let boredome be the cause of my mundane point of view." she said.

She picks up a small cake and eats it, as she does Unohana picks up the remote, she looks over it a little and presses the red button and then presses it again.

"Hmm, should I use one of the girls to tease Isane or use pictures, maybe I should sick some of them on her." said Unohana casually unsure of what to do. She presses the blue button and rather than pressing it again she puts the remote down.

* * *

Rukia walk inside of Squad 4, she sees many of the members working, She stops one of the female members where Isane and Unohana werend strangely they answered while blushing and grinning in a strange manner.

"Upstairs, they may be busy." said the nurse.

Though how strange her reaction was she walked upstair ro the second floor and when she does she sees Isane, she begins to walk over to her and called out to her.

"Isane!" she called out.

Isane however was panting heavily, she was sweating, and her hand was cupping her breast while the other one tried desperately to keep from masturbating. When she heard Rukia's voice she quickly composed herself and turned her head to the direction of the voice. She then greets Rukia wirh a normal tone of voice.

"Rukia-chan, what brings you here, are you injured?" asked Isane. Rukiia chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm very healthy, I just wanted to see if you or Captain Unohana could teach me some medical techniques." said Rukia

Isane's eyes widened hearing that, as she attempted to swallow she felt a fast large rumbling in her cunt.

" _N-NO!_ " she thought,

She showed a bit of distress, something that Rukia picked up on.

"Isane is something wrong?" asked Rukia

Isane composed herself and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired is all." said Isane. The feeling in her cunt stopped causing her to relax.

"I can't teach you at the moment but,"

The feeling in her vagina returns and is coupled but a large shaking in her anus. She powered through what was happening to her and answered Rukia.

"C-Captain Unohana is in her office, y-you can ask if her you w-wish!" Isane said, forcing a smile.

Ruki found this a bit jarring and strange to see Isane behaving this way, she was very shy at times, but anything that had something to do with Unohana she would seem weak.

"Yes, thank you." said Rukia.

Isane and Rukia walked to Unohana's office though Isane suffered in pleasure as she did with Rukia being none the wiser.

* * *

Unohana had begun to do her paperwork, files of important medical knowledge for shinigami currently hurt and injured, however she still had the remote in the other hand. She had been randomly pressing the buttons, not caring about any consequences that it may create at them moment.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Please come in." said Unohana sincerely

The door opened with Isane and Rukia invading Retsu's office. When they walk inside Unohana sees that her gifts to Isane for the day were doing quiet well.

"Rukia, to what do I owe the pleasure" asked Unohana. She presses the buttons causing Isane pleasure, but dismay at the moment that she had done it.

" _No-Now?!"_ she thought desperatle as she felt vibrations in her anus and pussy

"I would like to learn some medical techniques." said Rukia. Unohana smirked in her head and pushed down her coming erection and halted the moistening of her womanhood.

"Oh this is just perfect." she thought to herself. She looked at Isane as she was fighting back moaning and convulsing, Unohana motions her hand toward the remote.

"I'm flattered that you would wish to learn from me." said Unohana. Retsu then put her finger to the red button but doesn't press the button causing Isane to mentally scream as she gets closer to the edge.

" _R-R-Ruakia is right here, please turn it off!"_ she begged in her mind.

"I did not wish to inconvenience you, or Isane so if you are unable to teach me I will find another way to learn." said Rukai being as soft-spoken as necessary. Unohana shook her head.

"I"m perfectly fine with teaching you, there is even an old method of healing that I can teach you." said Unohana.

She looked at Isane and saw that she had put her hands on her side and was slwoly trying to move them to the middle where her womanhood resided so she could relive herself. Rukia, still unaware, was happy to hear that Unohana would take her under her wing, teaching her an old method of healing that she could utilized.

"Captain Unohana is amazing." thought Rukia.

Unohana got up from her seat, subtly grabs the remote, and walks over to Rukia and Isane

"We can start now, there's a teaching area I use for nurses." said Unohana.

"Great, Isane can help too." said Rukia enthusiastically Unohana prepared to press the button again, doesn't even look at Isane. Before Unohana could press the button Isane spoke up.

"I have my duties to preform so I can't assist you, but many women beg for a private lesson with Unohama-sama." said Isane whilst blushing.

"Yes they do." said Unohana giving a kind smile that had a hint of perverted evil intentions.

"I can't pass that up." said Rukia with a smile.

Unohana puts the button away and walks Rukia out of her office leaving Isane alone. Isane walked over to Unohana's desk so that she could find more duties to preform only for both her ass and pussy to feel a large amount of vibrations in them.

"Oh my god!" she yelled feeling the rising wave of pleasure from the constant sexual assault. She falls to her knees, but the moment, but the moment she bit her lip preparing to brace for more the feeling stops. Isane sobs a little at the torture, she was told to keep her guard down whether something came or nothing. An order from her captain, of absolution.

* * *

Rukia had followed Unohana to the room she would teach the new female nurses. It led to a room that was seemingly lit as much as any hospital room, but seemed to be unnoticed by anyone else, the door had strange kido marking on it. Inside the first thing that Rukia noticed, oddly enough, was the scent, it smelled like roses and sweets that seemed to naturally permeate the air. There were beds that looked soft and comfortable, Rukia could feel them molding around her and nestling her body just by looking at them, there seemed to be chairs as well that were more than likely for people to sit in. Strangely enough there were tables that had various bottles on them, but there didn't seemed to be any normal hospital equipment that were in the rest of Squad 4.

"What a strange room." said Rukia out loud.

"I imagine so to a greenhorn such as yourself, but many of the female nurses require extra attention, so happily assit them here." said Unohana as she put her hand to her breast. Rukia was a little confused by the statement since it didn't involve male staff.

" _Female nurses, w- oh I guess she just made a mistake."_ thought Rukia.

Unohana then takes Rukia's hand and walks her over to one of the further beds in the room. As Rukia walked with Captain Retsu, she felt her warm and soft hand, she instinctively ran her fingers through it wanting to feel more. However Rukia failed to notice that the door had slammed shut behind her. When they reached a bed Unohana sat Rukia down on the bed while she sat next to her, Rukia did not question this.

"Now,the method I told you about requires a few things, but first you must promise to do everything I say." said Unohana in a gentle tone. Rukia steeled her nerves to commit to this, though she did not think of anything negative that could come about from this.

"Yes, so what do we do?" asked Rukia.

"Okay, now what this method requires is that you learn healing Kaido, however that will be last." said Unohana looking down at her new student.

"Huh, why?" asked Rukia.

"Well I teach the nurses the movements and physical techniques first, you can learn in reverse but I find this method easier." said Unohana.

Rukia was a bit confused, it was decided when she was in the Shino Academy who would go to which squad, she was never close to being in Squad 4 due to her more offensive and defensive kido. Learning physical healing methods was something that was taught after you accomplished the latter.

"How will you teach me?" asked Rukia. Unohana then smiled.

"I will teach you massages that will help muscle, skin, tendons, bones and more." said Unohana in a serious tone.

"How will I practice, a training dummy?" asked Rukia. Unohana's serious tone was shattered by a small fit of laughter that quickly umbalanced Rukia due to the subject.

"No, for these lessons I will require you to learn from esperience." said Unohana.

"Ex-Experience?" uttered Rukia.

Unohana smiled, she put her hand on Rukia's shoulder and somehow this eased the girl's mind.

"I will preformed these massages on you and have you do the same to me." said Unohana.

'Massages, w-we'll be touching each other?" asked Rukia

"Yes, it will be consensual but integral to teaching you." said Unohana.

"Oh, I-I see." said Rukia.

Unohana then mentally licked her lips.

" _Now, how easy will this be."_ Unohana thought

"But, you have to also remove your clothes," Rukia's eyes widened," and I will as well." said Unohana.

Rukia then gasped a little and covered her own mouth. Unohana didn't responde but kept her serene smile that covered her

Rukia gulped a little, she wasn't sure about people touching her body or her touching anyone else. She thought about it at the time when she decided to do this but now it was making her nervous. Unohana saw this and quickly took advantage of it.

"Rukia, I know that you may have issues with it, but I promise you if you wish to quit I won't stop you." said Unohana. She then gently took her hand

Rukia looked at Unohana's hand and felt its wamth, she was soon engulfed by Retsu's welcoming air and couldn't stand to leave.

" _Naked should be fine, Isane and Hanatarou deal with this so I can't run."_ she thought.

"I'lll be fine." said Rukia whilst blushing.

Unohana nodded and then began to remove the top half of her clothing, she slips her arms and shoulders out of her fabric binding and soon exposed her moon sized breasts to Rukia with Unohana's large braid resting in the center. Rukia soon found herself blushing and mentally stalled seeing her better's beautiful body, she's never seen Unohana naked before and she could practically feel herself drooling.

'Wow." Rukia says aloud.

Unohaha looks at Rukia as she was about to take off her lower cloths, she's nothing but confident of what she was doing.

Rukia soon realized that she was still fully dressed and began to strip. As she did she looked at Unohaah and despite noticing her stopping she looked at her breasts and felt a very self conscious about her own body at the moment. She was soon fully natked and looking away from Unohaha.

"I-I'm naked now." said Rukia. Unohana was also naked with everything about her body: her stomach, her tits, her ass, even her futanari cock and balls. Rukia, in all her shyness, didn't notice these features and wouldn't not have noticed on her own. However Retsu wanted to play with what power she had to see what it would do to the young Soul Reaper.

"Rukia, you have to look at my body." saud Unohaana as she stood up.

Rukia knew that she would h ave to look at Unohana naked. She slowly turns her head and when she sees a large cock on her peripheral vision she turned her head to see Unohaha's full body and witnesses her true physical form in all its splender. Rukia stares at Unohaha's giant futanari cock and balls and remains speechless, the size, the girth, the veins, its flaccid stance, the testicles and the mere existence on Unohaha's womanly body. Rukia's body felt strange and she continued to choke on her words. Unohaha smiles and speaks up.

"Rukia, use your words." she said politely

:W-What, your a man!?" asked Rukia shocked.

"No,I am a futanari, its a 3rd gender that exists in the Soul Society." said Unohana.

She then lifts her balls and fock showing her dvine pussy, it was shaven, clean and well kept, it seemed to give off a smell of flowers. Rukia almost didn't want to believe it was real.

"I have male and female genitalia, I can get pregnant and impregnate a woman." said Unohana.

"You can do that, w-will I have t-to-"

Unohana lowers her shaft and balls and let them hang to and fro as normal.

"Touch it, men will have injuries there, but I will be tutoring you first." said Unohana.

Rukia's mind tried to rationalize this and calm herself down.

" _I-Its fine, I-I mean its not hard, its supposed to get hard when, wait this is my first time seeing a penis!"_ she thought to herself.

Rukia began to be unaware that her legs where fidgeting seeing Unohana's body like this, she was strangely not disgusted by this and did not want to stop the lesson.

"Now, lay down on your back, on the bed?" ordered Unohana.

Rukia slowly lays down on the bed. Without being told she puts her arms down to her sides as she lies down and straightens her legs.

"I-I'm ready." said Rukia nervously. Unohana then hovered over Rukia's body, she placed her hand gently on Rukia's stomach, she looks into her "student's" eyes and smiles, putting Rukia at ease.

"It will be arduous, but I swear I will guide you through it." said Unohaha.

She then puts her other hand below Rukia's breasts and she began to press down. Retsu then moved her palms in a circular motion, massaging Rukia's belly. As she did Rukia was enjoying the massage and trying to memorize the feeling for when it was her turn. She couldn't help but enjoy herself, though she felt guilty for doing so.

"Now, the muscles and tendons carry much stress and this goes double for shinigami who are constantly in battle." said Unohaha. Rukia nodded as Retsu then moved to massage her sides, then her waist, she was nervous as she expected to go lower.

"Now for these." said Unohaha.

She moves her hands all the way up to Rukia's small breasts instead.

"O-Oh,I though she was going to- no stop it!" thought Rukia trying to rationalize the situation.

Retsu cupped Rukia's small breasts, she massaged then with her full palms making Rukia squirm, She lightly squeezes her breasts as she massasges Rukia, she could feel Rukia's nipples harden as she continued on.

"How does it feel?" Unohana asked. Rukia swallowed hard and nodded.

"Why am I so nervous?" she asked, still believing this to be a medical lesson. Retsu continued to massage Rukia's breasst and squeezed then with healing Kaido, she quickly moved to her nipples and pinched and pulled them

"Its fine, they are all nervous at the start, just relax and listen to your body." said Unohaha. She then gives Rukia's nipple a quick flick.

*Groan*

Rukia's body responded immediately and she clenchs her butt and teeth.

" _She's so sensitive, its like toying with a child."_ thought Retsu with glee

As she massaged Rukia's tits she took one hand and traced it down to Rukia's lower body, she slowly made her way to her target area.

"Rukia, open your legs." said Unohana. Rukia was very nervous and confused by this, she had no clue what her vagina had to do with combat healing.

"Um, i_Is this okay?" asked Rukia She had long lost any semblance of control without realizing it..

"Yes, women's health and your health is part of this." said Unohana. She then moved one of her hands from Rukia's breast to the center of her chest and moved he up and down pasr Rukia's breasts and the other hand moved Rukia's legs, making them spread, revealing Rukia's untainted snatch.

"You have such a beautiful body, Rukia-chan." she said as she moved her hand on Rukia's chest. Rukia blushed showing her nude body turning a hue of red.

"Thank you Captain." said Rukia embarrassed.

Unohana then brings her face to Rukia's and before the adolescent girl could do anything about it, Unohana began give her an open mouth kiss.

"C-Capta-"

Unohana wastedn o time forcing her tongue inside of Rukia's mouth the moment their lips touched and Rukia's teeth could not stop her. Unohana slithered her saliva soaked muscle inside of Rukia's mouth. As this happened the young girl tried to push Unohana's tongue out with her own but her assailent was stronger, she also began to feel a wonderful sentstation through her body as this occurred.

" _S-She's using it while kissing me, kaido on her tongue?"_ she questioned

Unohana then began to stroke Rukia' womanhood making her squirm and panic. She broke then kiss and spoke to Rukia who was breathing like someone stole her breath away.

"Calm down Rukia, its all part of the lesson, healing methods like these were meant for women." said Unohana as she stroked Rukia's cunt. Each stroke make Rukia's spine tingle and her mind flares up and it moistened

"See, its a good sign, it means recovery." said Unohana unflinchingly. Rukia looked into Retsu's eyes

"W-What are you doing?" she asked panting.

Unohana then rubbed Rukia's snatch faster and faster, the friction was lessened with each stroke as Rukia's snatch was moistioning, closing in on her orgasam. Rukia attempts to fight dwindled as the sexual activity combined with Retsu's domination prescence weakened her quickly.

"C-Captain *Pant* sto-stop it!" Rukia said. Unohana then slowly poked on over her fingers into Rukia's cunt before she could stop her.

Unohana felt Rukia's body clamp down on her finger like a mouse trap, the inside was warm and inviting and Unohana's cock became slowly erect as her imagination continued. She began to slide her finger in and out of Rukia's body, it was like sticking your finger inside of jelly over and over while it was trying to take you in.

"So inviting, you won't let me go, I can't possibly stop the lesson." said Unohaha in a sinister and sweet tone. She then brough her mouth down to Rukia's nipple and began to suckle it. Rukia watched this and it seemed as if though Unohaha was doing the impossible given her breast size, she felt sensations that she never dreamed of.

"I-It feels so good!" she yelled.

Unoahanan then pulled her hand away from Rukia's snatch, she brings it up to her face and licks her hand right infront of Rukia.

"Tasty." she said.

Retsu then brings her fact down to Rukia's cunt and she forcefully keeps her legs open. She then tries to open up Rukia's virgin womanhood as far as she could with her fingers. Unohana then licked Rukia's pussy causing the young girl to squrm and convusle. However rather than try and reassure her this time Retsu takes one of her fingers and probes Rukia's asshole.

"W-Wait, that place is dirty!" she yelled. Unohaha rettacted her finger and licked it and put it back.

"I love dirty places." she said.

Retsu pressed her finger harder and pussed it inside as she licked Rukia's perfect cunt. She continued to attack both of Rukia's sexual orifices.

"How does it feel?" asked Unohana between licks

"I-It feels strange." said Rukia. As she moved her legs and clenched her ass.

"Good don't worry, its going to feel great later on." said Unohaha. She patted Rukia's cunt and saw that the moistness.

"Did you like it?" asked Unohana. Rukia pauses before answering, but she nods in shame. She turns Rukia's body that it was laying sideways on the bed and she looked at her fully erect cock.

"Now for a wonderful trick I invented." said Unohana. Rukia looked at saw the large cock that Retsu possessed and was immediately frightened.

"You will eat my snatch later on, but I need you to build up an appetite." said Retsu.

"W-What are you going to teach me?" yelled. Rukia. Unohana grabbed Rukia's legs and spread them out. She hten prodded Rukia's cunt with her cock.

"SEX!" said Unohaha shedding her motherly persona

She then shoves her cock inside of Rukia's cunt, immediately hitting the womb. Rukia's eyes widen until they water, her mouth opens wide and she screams in pleasure and pain, which of these were more she could not say.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She yelled until she had no breath left, her tongue hung out like a wild animal and to her shock Unohana had not put her entire cock inside, it was only as much as she could fit inside. Blood tricked from Rukia's womanhood as a natural reaction from a stolen chastity. However the sharp pain only intesiifued the moment for Rukia.

"A A cock is inside of me." she uttered, She looked up at Retsu and was immediately crushed by her sexual aura and superiority. This was no lesson, this had been done to other women before and Rukia was not the first.

"It can't hit the base, Isane could have done that, oh well." she uttered

Unoahah then began to pump her cock in and out of Rukia's body like a piston rocking Rukia's body back and forth, shaking the bed and the head of this poor girl. Rukia's body easily accepted it, she had no strength to fight. Her womb closes like a demon eating its meal. As Unohaha fucked Rukia she decided to tease her about her body's reaction.

"Oh dear Rukia, you won't let me go, is that okay?" asked Unoaha in between humps.

"I-It feels so right, I-I don't want to stop!" yelled Rukia.

Rukia then climaxed onto Unohaha's cock she sat up and hugged Unohaha, but failed to hold tightly due to the largness of Unohanan's breasts, she the sucks on Retsu's breasts like a child. Retsu begins to laugh.

"SO adorable!" she yelled.

She then grabbed Rukia's body and held her tightly with one arm and groped Rukia's ass with the other. She then began to fuck Rukia hard and harder until she felt her cum rising within her cock.

"Now, for the final lesson, insemination." said Retsu.

She then shoved her cock deeper inside of Rukia pushing it inside of her womb,. Unohana then fired a rope of cum inside of Rukia's womb. Rukia moans greatly feeling worm cock milt filling her body, her stomach swells a little due to this. She pulls out and when she did Ruki's cunt began to spill cream thick semen from her cunt and Unohana's penis continued to fire semen all over Rukia's belled.

"Nice girl and look, I gave you your chastity back." said Unohana. Rukia's snatch was repaired, Retsu had used healing Kaido with her cock. Rukia didn't care, she was dazed, with her tongue hanging out, silently begging for more.

"Come here." said Unohaha. She pointed at her cock as it was covered in her cum.

"Clean it, like a good girl." said Unohana.

Rukia crawled over from the bed as the semen flowed out of her and over to Unohaha's still errect cock and began to lick it lick it clean.

" _I-I love her so much, she's_ _so amazing, I need more."_ thought Rukia.

"I will teach you more, but you have to come back." said Unohana.

Rukia continued to slobber down Unohana's futa cock and swallows Unohana's cum as she licked up enough.

"I want to learn more." said Rukia in between licks.

"Good, now take it in your mouth." said Unohana. Rukia then opened her mouth and took the large head of Retsu's cock.

As this happened Isane had opened the door and blushed seeing what had happened. Unohaha noticed her and smiled.

"Yes Isane, do you want to use the remote again?" asked Unohana."Isaned nodded blushing and ashamed, but the area around her snatch has a large wet spot.

"Yes, captain." said Isane. Unohana Takes the remote out of her clothes, as she did Isane looked down at Rukia as she was giving Unohana a blowjob and smiles while grabbing her breast and putting her own hand near her sntach.

" _Rukia, she never stood a chance."_ she thought.

Unohana showed the remote and Isane's eyes widened but Unohana turned on the remote but it did not work.

"Oh dear, the batteries are dead, I'm sorry." said Unohana. Isane was distraught.

"Sorry, but leave, until I replace the batteries and I promise to use it." ordered Unohana Isane lowered her head and nodded.

"Y-Yes ma'am." said Isane teary eyed.

When she left, Rukia notices something in Unohaha's hand as she was licking Unohana's penis clean, a set of batteries.

* * *

 **That's it for now, sorry this took a while.**

 **Review for the girl you want next, but I will do only Bleach girls for now.**


	3. Nightly Sake(Nanao Ise)

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

 _ **Warning; this chapter will contain a large amount of sex, alcohol,watersports and ect. (This Author also does not encourage rape of any kind, this is fiction.*no rape in this chapter, just drinking**_

* * *

 **Nightly Sake(Nanao Ise)**

The night air was cold and frigid, but not too cold for Retsu Unohana who was taking her nightly stroll. She was wearing a flower Kimono, her hair was still braided, she was wearing clogs with a small box of mochi in her hands. Isane was with her, she was wearing a kimono that was tight on her breasts, nearly constricting them, it was cut up to her knees and nearly exposed her thighs and hugged her bottom, it had short sleeves and she wore no shoes.

"Is there somewhere you would like to go, Isane?" asked Unohana. Isana hugged her body, she blushed and answered.

"Y-Yes, w-wherever you want to do." answered Isane nervously. Unohana smirks and pulls out some mochi. She then takes Isane over to a nearby bench.

"What a lovely answer, Isane." she said. She then sits down.

"Take a seat." said Unohana in a motherly fashion. Isane gulped, she slowly sat down, but stops suddenly.

*Gasp*

With a gasp Isane quickly puts one hand over her womanhood from the outside and over her ass. She slowly sits down. Unonaha giggles making Isane feel more nervous.

"There's no need to be afraid, I know whats under there." she said. She then grabs Isane by her arm and pulls her down to the bench, making her sit down.

"*Groan* C-Captain." uttered Isane.

Retsu then turns her body and lays on the bend with her head resting on Isane's lap with her head beneath her bust. Isane's body was heating up as this was happening, she wanted to rub her legs together, but didn't want to rock her owner's head.

"Very nice." said Unohana. She looked up, but Isane's busty chest was in her view.

"Isane, your breasts." uttered Retsu. Isane looked down and realized what Unohana was saying.

"Yes captain." said Isane. She lifts up her breasts only for Unohana to smack her hands forcing her to drop them.

"No, I meant pull." sid Unohana. She then rubbed on of Isane's tits through her kimono, making the girls moan. The nipple was hard and was erect as a beetle's horn.

"Its not too cold for you, is it Isane?" asked Retsu. She then pinched Isane's breasts for a moment, making her Lieutenant yelp. Isane nods, she then nervously pinched her nipples and pulled them, stretching them slightly and completely covering Retsu's view She groaned and moaned from the pain and stimulation. She slips and tries again getting a better grip, she pain was stimulating her chest and any arousal she felt was not well hidden with her fidgeting body and her moans.

"Good, but your Kimono is very scratchy, its old and rough." said Unohana. Isaned nods.

"Y-Yes, one of the girls, lent it to me, she masturbated with it and didn't clean it." said Isane. Unohana slips her hand to her mochi.

"What a nice gift, like the mochi Rukia made special for me." said Unohana. She then puts one close to Isane's cheek.

"Do you know what special ingredient she put inside?" asked Retsu. Isane shook her head.

"Would you like some?" asked Retsu. Isane shook her head.

"I-I don't like Mochi." said Isane. Retsu chuckled and ate some. They then heard a set off footsteps, Isane jumps worried and nearly pushes Retsu off of her.

"O-OH, I-I"m sorry!" she yelled. Unohana however sits up and back onto the bench, keeping a smile and not saying a word, only making Isane more worried.

"Nanao, how are you." said Unohana. Isane looked over and saw Nanao Ise walking by with a bottle of Saki in her hands, she was gaining composure for whatever reason and noticed her fellow shinigami.

"Lieutenant Ise?" uttered Isane.

"Captain Unohana and." she notices Isane's attire," Isane?" she uttered confused. Isane looked down at her body and realized what she was wearing and covered her body embarrassed.

"H-Hello Nanao-san." said Isane nervously. Unohana noted that Nanao was holding a bottle of sake.

"What are you wearing?" Nanao asked a bit disturbed. Isanes face became even more flushed,

"I-Um, m-my cl-clothes." she stammered with every word she spoke and as adorable as it was for Unohana to watch, she decided to intervene.

"Earlier Isane had something spilled onto her, it ruined her clothes and this was all we could find." said Unohana. Nanao nods and looks at Isane with sympathy.

"I'm glad you got dressed, but please be more careful next time." said Nanao. Isane then looked down embarrassed at herself.

"Don't blame her, we were both off of our guard." said Unohana. She then presented the mochi that Rukia had made for her.

"Just buying some candy and enjoying the night, it could have happened to me." said Unohana.

"Captain your far too modest." said Nanao. Isane nodded in agreement, but she soon took notice of the sake bottle Nanao had.

"Na-Nanao-san, is that your bottle?" asked Isane pointed at it. Nanao looks down at the bottle and sighs.

"No, this belongs to Cpatain Kyoraku, he got drunk and planned on drinking more." she said annoyed. She looked down at the bottle forlorn.

"He keeps buying more Sake and he keep taking pieces out of my check and I have to hide it from him to keep him from indulging too much." said Nanao. Unohana smirked and giggles. Isane recognized this, she moved her legs together anxiously.

"Where did you plan do to with it?" asked Unohana.

"I was going to dump it somewhere, seemed the quickest method of disposing of it." said Nanao.

"Seems like a waste and it was paid for, why not sell it to an establishment that will be willing to take if off your hands." said gulped and without her lover looking at her,

"Its a very nice place, popular with women and they are very legal." said Isane. Unohana smiles.

"Giving it away, well its better then allowing my captain to have it and its a more safe way of disposing it." said Nanao. Unohana nodded.

"Good, I know the location very well, the building very old and accommodating, let me take you there." said Unohana.

Unohana then begins walking with Nanao following, however Isane was laging behind and nervously sweating as she walked.

* * *

 **Cafe**

"What a strange place, but very nice."

This was all Nanao could say when examining the "establishment" that Retsu had taken her too. They didn't have to wait to be seated or spoken too, the moment that Unohana walked them inside they were treated as important guests.

As they were seated Nanao noticed the welcoming atmosphere, there were many tables, waitresses, pieces of art, books, the lighting was near perfect. The waitresses were all dressed wonderfully and modestly, their bodies all came in different shapes and sizes. Nanao looked and saw some of the cooks and one of the guarrd, though strangely all the staff were women. The food and drinks seemed to be top class and there was no shenanigans to speak off.

Nanao, Unohana and Isane were seated at a private table, Unohana was sitting next to Nanao while Isane, sit on Unohana's other side. A nice woman wearing a Kimono had come by to speak with them.

"Retsu-sama, how can I help you and your beautiful new guest." she said. Nanao blushed a little from the compliment, but she noted that the waitress didn't address Isane.

"I have a bottle of saki that my friend, Nanao Ise, would like to give to you, " said Unohana. Nanao then holds up the bottle.

"Here, its never been opened, I made sure of that." said Nanao. She hands the bottle to the waitress and she smiles.

"Thank you, if you wish to be compensated I'm sure we'll finds some way to pay you." said the waitress. Unohana grinned while stroking Isane's leg without Nanao noticing. Nanao fixed her glasses and shook her head.

"Thank you, but I am willing to give it away for free if that is okay." said Nanao.

"Free, how generous, but we must pay you in some manner." said the waitress. Unohana then winks at the waitress, making her blush bright red and smile.

"How about some of our famous tea?" asked the waitress.

"Tea?" Nanao uttered.

"Its delicious, its the best I've ever tasted." said Unohana with a smile. Isane trembled a little and swallowed seeing her smile in such a way, she knew what was happening.

"Whats it made from?" asked Nanao with interest. Unohana put her finger to Nanao's mouth to silence her.

"Its a secret, but its a favorite among tea enthusiasts." said Unohana.

"I see, I haven't heard this." said Nanao.

"Its usually expensive, but its a free treat for giving us the sake and being Retsu-sama's guest means you would have some regardless." said the waitress. Nanao looked at Retsu who merely smiled in a motherly manner, however she looks over at Isane who seemed to be blushing and looking uncomfortable. She then sees Unohana's hand on her leg.

" _Huh, what she doing."_ she thought.

"I'll bring some right now." said the waitress. Nanao looked back at the waitress and answered.

"Oh, um thank you, I'd love some." said Nanao. She looks back at Isane as the waitress leaves and sees Unohana's had in her own lap.

"Is something wrong?" asked Isane. Nanao shook her head.

"Just seeing things I suppose." said Nanao. Unohana then gently put her hand on Nanao's shoulder

"You work far too hard if that occurs, this will be a good night for you." said Unohana. Nanao felt a bit nervous and awkward hearing that.

"I-I'm fine, I'm the lieutenant so my duties are of a higher importance and standard than normal." said Nanao. Unohana nods and squeezes her hand to Nanao's.

"Its good to remember that, just like its good to remember to relax, Isane knows all to well." she looks at Isane who blushed and wiggled nervously to herself, something that Nanao found strange.

"I-I know, you might feel guilty, but the Unohana-sama lets me enjoy myself from time time to time" said Isane.

"Speaking of which." uttered Unohana.

Just then several girls walked over to the group wearing kimono. The busty one one of them slides her hand across Unohana's shoulder, while Nanao is poked in her side.

"Hey megane-chan." said one of the girls in a flirty tone.

"I beg your pardon!" Nanao yelled. She composed herself and noticed that Unohana was being hugged by the girls.

"Nanao calm down, these are just some of the younger patrons, they're a bit immature but nice to be around." she said. Two of the girls then kissed Unohana on the cheek making her blush and Nanao blush bright red. Then without warning the girls then took Isane from her seat, much to her embarrassment and took her away.

"H-Hey wait a minut-"

They ignored her pleads and Nanao was a gasp at this while Unohana was calm and smiling as the girls left.

"C-Captain?" uttered Isane embarrassed. Unoaha then looked at the women with sharp eyes as to pierce their souls, she grins and gives off and air that made them shudder in lust. This was the woman they had all known.

"Take care of her, like I told you." said Unohana. They then take Isane away against her will.

"W-where are they taking her?" asked Nanao nervously.

"Please relax, like I said the younger girls can be a little immature, they love to tease Isane, they're probably going to dress her." said Unohana.

"Is that okay?" asked Nanao. Unohana smiled.

'Isane never objects to them, she never complains to me and only smiles." said Unohana. Nanao blushed thinking about it.

" _She was a lesbian, I had no clue."_ she thought Unohana then scotches over to Nanao which causes the Lieutenant to feel a bit embarrassed and wonders about Unohana's preference. Unohana scoots next to Nanao, making her a bit nervous.

"I hope you love the tea, it will be ready shortly." said Unohana. Nanao looks at Unohana confused.

"C-Captain, it was my understanding that tea took certain time and careful preparation to make." said Nanao. Unohana shook her head and when she was finished the waitress brought a tea pot with 2 tea cups, each seemed to have paintings of women hugging and embracing each other along them.

"Your tea, my lady." said waitress. She then began to pour the tea, it was clear and piping hot with steam rising from the liquid in the cup. Nanao's nose caught a whiff of the tea's scent and found it intoxicating. It smelt like roses, lavender and lilies, something that began to stir in her mind and draw her closer to it.

"I-It smells divine, how is this made?" asked Nanao astonished. Unohana put her finger to her mouth in a gentle manner.

"Its a secret ingredient that goes into it, but if the scent is what you enjoy then you should drink it as planned." said Unohana. Retsu herself grabbed a cup of tea and began to drink it as she did any other tea. When she stopped drinking and put her cup down Nanao could see steam coming from Unohana's mouth, but it didn't burn.

"Please try some, its absolutely delicious." said Unohana looking at Nanao with bedroom eyes. Nanao smiles and picks up the cup of tea, she's careful so it doesn't burn her. She holds it to her mouth and the aroma hits her nose even harder pulling her to drink even more than she wanted to before. She takes a sip and she was nothing but stunned by its taste the moment it hit her tongue. She nearly gasps and chokes on her tea due to the taste. Nanao could not contain herself and continued to drink the tea as fast as she could despite how unwise it was.

" _Its so good, its heavenly!"_ thought Nanao as she drunk her tea. Unohana could only smile as she put her hand over her breast looking at Nanao drink, her throat pulse as she swallowed, her lips as they moistented and the desperate noises she made.

"So innocent." thought stopped drinking and put down her cup, taking in air as if though she was drowning.

"It tastes amazing, its the greatest tea I've ever had." said Nanao. Unoahan then took Nanao's cup and poured more into it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Unohana. Nanao anticipated the taste of the tea even more.

"I can see why this is famous among a few, but I still haven't heard of it, what is its name?" asked Nanao. Unohana then finishes pouring tea and hands Nanao her cup and the megane quickly takes it.

"Moist Lily." said Unohana. Nanao raised an eyebrow at the name. It was the most unusual name that she had heard, but when she took another sip it tasted divine regardless of the name. Nanao continued to drink her body continued to savor the exuberant taste as it traveled across her tongue and down her throat. Fruity, sweet, tantalizing and even seductive,

Unohana chuckled and just watched as Nanao continued to drink her "tea", drinking every drop as if her life depended on it, gulping it down like it was holy nectar. It was amusing; seeing her gulp down the liquid, licking her lips. She drank with her but Unohana could hold her own while Nanao was quickly loosing her prim and proper composure. Soon there was no talking and all that was done was the sounds of Nanao gulping down her drink, her exasperation of air after each drink and her moans. Unbeknownst to Nanao, while she was drinking with Unohana as her audience, more of the women began to notice her lack of self control with th the "tea" causing them to smirk and giggle among themselves(Isane was not among them). Nanao was clearly new to the establishment and the fact that she was with Retsu Unohana was something to hint and what would be her fate.

It got to the point where some of the tea dripped from the sides of her mouth and she quickly scooped it up with her fingers and into her mouth. She pauses realizing what she did covered her face only to accidentally smack her forehead.

"O-Ow, f-f-fucking hands on my face!" said Nanao. She began to slur with her words. Her cheeks were redder.

"Nanao, are you okay?" asked Unohana. Nanao nods and looks at Unohana. Nanao looks at Unohana but her glasses seem to slip from her face She sloppily points to her forehead where her hand mark was.

"Is f-fine Captain, someone smacked me in the face though." said Nanao in a silly manner. She then put her hand to her chest. She felt like her body was on fire under her skin, her clothes were wet from sweat and she felt strange.

"Are you okay Nanao?" asked Unohana knowing full well what was happening.

"Is it hotte-hotter, I'm sweating, am I s-sick?!" asked Nanao as she rubbed her chest.

"I'm sure its fine, but perhaps what your wearing is hindering you." suggested Unohana. Nanao looked down at her clothes. She pulled open her shirt to look for some reason with the other women thinking she would strip.

"huh My dress, but I've go n-nothng to he-wear." said Nanao pointed out bluntly. Nanao felt her body getting hotter, her chest, her face and even her lower body were getting warmer.

"it must be agony, you should make yourself more comfortable" said Unohana. She points to Nanao's chest. Nanao looked down at her chest and covered it with her hands

"-ra-aren't we i-in a resturant, won't you feel weird!?" asked Nanao loudly. There was muffled laughter from anyone who heard that phrase. Nanao looked around like she heard a phantom speaking to her. Unohana raised her hand and the laughter died down.

"Nonsense, this public eye doesn't bother me at all." she then slowly takes off the top of her outfit allowing her large breasts to spill out.

Nanao's eyes widened and she nearly fell over and hit the table. Nanao had only seen Unohana with her clothes on but she was always jealous of her gigantic breasts, she only imagined how many men(and recently) women have stared and masturbated to them and now she was looking at them. She thought of Isane and how she was a lesbian, it must have agonized her to be around someone with suck breasts and now Nanao was looking at them in public like a perver and she couldn't look away,. If she looked around she'd notice the other women looking like Unohana was a national treasure; blushing, drooling and even touching themselves and each other in various places. The customers then began to strip for themselves, some helping others which caused Nanao to be confused, shocked and oddly exvited

"Un-uni, R-Retsu why are you getting naked?! Yelled Nanao. Unohana looked down at her own breasts and began to rub them, the sensation was pleasing to her as always and she looked at Nanao.

"Don't be a prude Nanao, its a custom here, they encourage female nudity and besides, it is getting warmer in here.

Nanao looked around and marveled at the naked women: tall, chubby, flat, voluptuous, dark, light and so on. All of them were beautiful but the one who stood out the most was Unoahana's. Nanao looked down at her own chest, she took her top off to get a better look, and she found herself lacking.

Unohana looked at Nanao judging herself, in all honesty her breasts were fine. Her nipples were pink, supple, her skin was fair and without a blemish. She was slender and attractive like any other girl she fucked. She looked at her body and soon Nanao felt Unohana's eyes on her.

"Something wrong?" asked Nanao. Unoahana smiled.

"Your body is beautiful." said Unohana. Nanao blushed, but looked down at her exposed body and covered herself.

"Someone took of-fos off my top, should I put it back?" asked Nanao in a slur.

She quickly reached to her empty cup, no longer caring that she was naked or trying to distract herself from that fact since everyone else was. She was blushing more and more with her body feeling stranger realizing the environment she was in.

"No, I think your body is beautiful, just as mine is." said Unohana.

"It sure as hell is." said Nanao with little awareness. She then takes a swig from her tea cup, not realizing it was empty.

Unohana smiles, Nanao was incoherent, fallen into her trap and disheveled. She looked around and saw many of the women who were half or fully naked. She looked at Nanaos as her face was red embarrassed at the room she was in, she noted that her legs were squirming and rubbing against each other, prepared to start a fire. Unohana then began to strip off her lower dress with Nanao's eyes glued to her as she did. Removing her dress

"Your too kind, I should reward such behavior." said Unohana as she stood up. She then began to strip the lower section of her kimono away, catching the eyes of every woman in the room including Nanao Who nearly fell over

"Holy shit!" said Nanao drunkingly

As Unohana stripped her clothes away she revealed not only her lovely the legs, thighs which together creating large ass, but something that nearly caused Nanao to jump out of her skin in shock was that Unohaha was sporting a large flaccid cock that hung down like a third leg with a set of large testicles

"What the fuck, Unihan-Unohana's manly dick,h-has a cock!" yelled Nanao out loud, she blushed an even deeper shade of red and her entire body began to tingle.

The women swooned seeing Unohana standing with her body exposed to all. The women all hurried over to Unohana as quickly as they could, surrounding both her and Nanao like a group orgy. The sight of them made Nanao more nervous than she could ever be. Some of the woemn were holding out there hands to be taking, bent over with their asses exposed or even on their knees

"Yachiru-chan!"

"My goddess, my lovely!"

"Please, sleep with me, let me taste your flower!"

"So beautiful."

"Please me!"

Looking at them, in between their legs, they were wet. They acted as if though they were animals in heat. Nanao just stood there in shock at how popular Unohana was with women.

"T-To think it was like this, Isane must have been going-"

Nanao stopped thinking as she felt Unohana's eyes on looks at Unohana and sees her looking at her with her smile They were soft and motherly bedroom eyes, but they felt like they were piercing her soul, looking right through her. It mad her nervous and excited.

"Ca-Captain?" uttered Nanao. Unohana licked her lips.

"Nanaol you've still got clothes on." said Unohana with a seductive tone.

Nanao realized that Unohana was correct, she looked around and saw all off the women in the room looking at her. She swallows hard, she felt like a piece of meat to be devoured. She felt alone being somewhat clothed.

"C-Caun't be ru-rude, fine you sex animals!" said Nanao loudly like a drunkard, everyone laughs at strips down completely revealing her body, her ample butt, her slender legs and her unshaven cunt. Nanao felt nothing but embarrassment, her entire body was red as a tomato for all to see, she tried to stand dignified, but when she spread her legs out she wobbled. Few of the women reached out to her only for her to move away a little causing everyone to laugh at her, however it sounded more jovial than hurtful.

She looked at Unoahana's body as the captain stared back at her., everything about her, including her cock, was so enrapturing. She wondered what she had done to these girls and what she would do to her. Was she a man who had surgery or-

"I have both." said Unohana. Nanao widened her eyes.

"Mind reader!" yelled Nanao. The women laughed again, Nanau tightens her mouth shut upon hearing the laughter.

Unohana then takes one of the less voluptuous women by the hand and brings her in close. She wraps her arms around her, pulls her in and begins to give her a deep kiss. There was nothing to hide her tongue going into the young woman's mouth. The young woman responded by kissing back with her tongue entering Unohana's mouth as well and even their tongues licking each other. Unohana also slide her finger inside of the young woman's snatch much to the crowds enjoyment and Nanao's shock. She pumped her finger in and out in a gentle rhythm, soon it was wet with the woman's sexual juices and even played with her clint as she did as suck.

As Unohana ravaged this woman, Nanao could only watch in amazment as she did so. All she could think was that she had done all these women this way and that she was next. When Unohana adds another finger into the girl's snatch Unohana breaks the kiss and allows the women to freely speak.

"*Moan* *Moan* I love you, I love you." chanted the young woman. Dhr looked as if though she was engorged in lust, a face no woman would make in public without shame.

"I-I'm going to make that face aren't I?" asked Nanao Unohana smiles. She quickens her pace, turning her fingers into pistons firing in and out of the girl. She tpins her around and holds her close with her flaccid cock prodding her cunt, giving Nanao a better veiw.

"Are you curious, afraid, aroused?" asked Unohana over the woman's moans. Nanao nodded, it was unsure if it was instinct or not. Unoahan then quickly begins kissing the woman again and began to move her fingers ount one at a time like she was playing on a piano and soon,

"*Moan*!"

The woman reached her orgasam. She opened her mouth, expressing joy and happiness, falling back resting on Unohana's breasts. Unohana stroked the young girl's face and handing her to one of the willing women to take her out of the way

"Ah, that was a wondering stretch." uttered Unohana. She then holds out her hand.

"Now, won't you have your turn, after all drinking the Moist Lily as much as you did, you have to pay back the resturant somehow." said Unohana. Nanao wasn't shocked at that statement.

"She owns this place." she uttered.

"Besides." she points's harry cunt," I know you want to." said Unohana. Nanao looked down as saw her pubic hair was a bit shiny, it was moist like a flower after the rain. She doesn't say a word, she only looks at Unohana's cock nervously. She fights the will to cover her cunt and speaks.

"Fine, but can I-I have more moist lily, dicky-chan?" asked Nanao. Unohana and sits down in her seat.

"Of course, but you have to earn it." she said gently. She spread her legs and lifts her scrotum with one hand with ease. Nanao then stumbles over to Unohana while the women cheered and clapped. Reaching her, Nanao kneels down and was about to grab Unohana's cock, but is stopped.

"NO child, you've got it wrong." said Unohana. Nanao was confused.

"I thought you-'

"I said you needed to earn the moist lily, by having mine." said Unohana, she gestures to her testicles.

Nanao's looks over and sees something more familiar, a vagina. It was pink with all the lovely juicy flesh around it white and fair. It looked well kept, not very open, it was clean, it even emitted a lovely smell. Unknown to Nanao she began to drool from her mouth.

"I have both, some women love cream, some women love honey." said Unohana. All of the women swooned hearing that, only proving to Nanao that she's provided both.

"O=Okay, " she stares at it," w-what do I do?" asked Nanao. All of the women sighed like they were looking at a baby.

"Just do what comes naturally, imagine what you'd want" said Unohana. She gives her a hint by waiving her fingers and flicking her tongue.

Nanao blushes and slowly brings her face closer to Unohana's cunt. She then begins to slowly lick it, they were small ones like that of a puppy, Unohana had to stifle her laughter. Nanao continued on, but as she gave her amateur cunnilingus she began to enjoy it for herself, she used more tongue lapping Unohana's pussy from clint(top) to bottom with slower licks. Unohana was happy about the improvement as she wouldn't have to laugh any more.

"Very good, how does it taste?" asked Unohana.

Nanao was not quick to answer as she continued licking for her own sake. When she finally stopped she looked up at Unohana.

"Wonderful, its better than the tea." said Nanao. Unohana shook her head.

"Unfair comparision, but its close." said Unohana. She then pats Nanao's head and pushes it down to her cunt.

Nanao continues to lick as much as she could, soon she used her full tongue and began to use her fingers to rub Unohana's clint as she licked her. Unoahan pulls at Nanao's hair to get her attention.

"Inside is where the honey is, go inside." said Unohana.

Nanao then did as she was told. She opened up the folds of Unohana's cunt and quickly stuck her tonuge inside, sealing her fate. Tasting the inside was an experience that shook Nanao, it was a a taste that was so intoxicating that she began to push her tongue deeper, eating out Unohana. She clamped her mouth over the entrance like a hungry animal with her teeth prodding Unohana's clint.

"Such a fast leaner, isn't she girls?" she teased. Two of the girls then went behind Nanao and slapped her ass. Nanao's was startled but she didn't stop.

" _It tastes so good, I need more and more of that tea!"_ she thought.

The girls then began to finger Nanao's cunt as she was tongue fucking Unohana's pussy. She begins to lift her ass in the air on in response to the other women One of the bit her ass and the other one began to eat her out as well. Unlike with Nanao the woman's tongue quickly began to hit reaches that only Nanao's finger had known.

" _Fuck, it feels good, so good!"_ she thought.

She then felt the walls of Unohana's cunt clamp around her, this only encouraged her to lick more, she wasn't even sure her tongue could escape.

"Keep going, your so talented, they could use you here, I know I can." said Unoahan in a seductive, caring and sinister tone. Nanao does as she's commanded but as she does

"A-AHAAAHHHHH!" she muffled with her mouth still where it was. Unohana bit her tongue feeling the vibration of Nanao's scream.

she orgasmses from being fucked by the other women.

"She might be a virgin that was so easy." said one of the women.

"Or a natural slut" said one of the women.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I love virgins and sluts." said Unohana. She then felt her body tense up, she knew what she wanted to do.

"Nanao, do you want it, the sweet juices of my flower?" asked Unohana. Nanao pulls her tongue out and lips up Unohana's pussy like ice cream.

"Yess, yess, please!" yelled Nanao. She then went back to licking and stuck her tongue back inside while she rubbed Unohana's clint..

Soon the anticipation for Unohana began to rise, she allowed any pleasure she felt to flow through her so Nanao could receive her reward. She undid her hair letting the raven black hair fall down and it the floor and her body. Nanao looked up at Unohana and no longer saw the motherly figure that brought her here, she saw the eyes of a succubus that wantuing nothiung but sex, to use and conquer in any way shape or for and she didn't mind at all.

"Here it is, the Moist Lily!" said Unohana.

Unohana moaned, a pleasurable sight to all the women of the resturant.

Nanao widened her eyes hearing that name, but before she could do anything a torrent of female juices entered her mouth like a water fall. She tried to pull away but Unohana puts her hand on her head foring her to take it.

"W-Wait, is this," she lets the taste linger," of fuck the hell yes!" she thought.

It was more that just familiar, it felt like the tea that she had drunken but magnifight, the taste was better than anything she had ever tasted and she didn't want to let it go.. When Unohana was finished squirting into Nanao's mouth she pulls Nanao away only to discover that she didn't swallow any of it, keeping it in her mouth.

"Oh god, you freak" said Unohana amused. She laughs and the women laught as well. She then quicklt takes Nanao by the throught and looks into her eyes. These eyes that have called many back to her bed, that could see through any act and lie. Nanao was not nervous, she was aroused.

"Now, swallow all of it." commanded Unohana. She lets her go. Nanao, despite her love for the drink, swallows, it falls down her throat and into her stomach.

"Did you like the secret ingredient?" asked Unohana. Nanao nodds.

"Can I have some of yours?" asked Unohana. She then points at her pussy.

"I'll let you have more." said Unohana. Nanao nods like a child being offered candy. Unohana then quickly lifts Nanao by her legs and sits back down with Nanao laying on her, Nanao's pussy in front of her face and Unohana's now erect cock rubbing against Nanao.

"Make yourself busy down there if you wish." said Unohana

Without warning Unohana began to eat out Nanao, no room for anticipation or teasing, she wanted her cunt now. Nanao's body shakes feeling Unohana's tongue lap and invade inside of her, her tongue moved like a serpent or a demon with fluidity and speed taking care just to attentd to the walls of Nanao's vagina but also her womb. Nanao begins licking Unohana's cock, it scared her actually due to its size, like what a man would dream of having. However due to her inexperience she was unable to make Unohana climax from her cock, while she selfishly came several times in a row.

Unoahana puts Nanao down on the floor. Nanao looked up at Unoahana and the women looking down on her and felt nervous.

"Would you like some cream now Nanao?" asked Unohana. Nanao looked at the monster that was Unohana's cock. She didn't even know what size it was, but she knew it would hurt. Nanao shook her head. Unohana giggles, she decides not to push it, this time.

"Very well them, but It would be a shame,. " said Unohana.

*Snap*

She snapped. Nanao sat up and a group of women began to present themselves to her, all beautiful in their different shapes. They turn around and bend over, showing their cunts and asses.

"You aren't ready for cream, would you like more of my tea later right?" asked Unohana. Nanao nods.

"Then earn it." stated Unohana.

Nanao then began to eat out the other women. Everyone else then began their own lustful acts with Unohana smiling. She then goes over to a room in the back while everyone was busy, all aside from Nanao knew where she was going.

* * *

She opens the door and sees Isane tied up in a chair naked while the women who took here away began to tease her. They had a cup of Moist Lily with Isane sticking her tongue out for a taste only for them to pull away and one of them kiss her. One of them then pulls her hair and they begin to mock her.

"Isane, how does it feel to be so close to heaven and stuck in hell?"

"Please, let me have a taste, just once!" begged Isane like a dog in heat.

"Nope, Retsu-chan will tell use when to let you"

"Excuse me." said Unohana.

They notice here and she smiles and Isane. Isane then begins to blush at the sight of her captain and lover. However Unohana kisses one of the girls and takes here away, causing her new target to be giddy.

"Do you mind if I have this one?" she asked.

"She's all yours." responded one of them with a smile. Unohana smiles to leave, but before she does she looks at Isane.

"Oh Isane, make sure your compliant." said Unohana. Isane felt embarrassed and ashamed and nods.

"Yes m-ma'am." she said teary eyes.

Unohana then leave Isane alone with her bulles but not before taking the cup of her tea and saying aloud.

"This is for Nanao, you'll get your later"

Menwhile Nanao was eating as much as she could for her love of tea, for her love of Lilies and her new mistress Unohana.

* * *

 **That's it for now, sorry this took a while.**

 **Review for the girl you want next, but I will do only Bleach girls for now.**

 **Happy new year. Sorry its so late**


End file.
